


A Happy Accident

by ihatemyselfforwritingthese



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Anal Fingering, Bottom Louis, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Boys Kissing, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Inexperienced Harry, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Sexual Inexperience, Top Harry, Top Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihatemyselfforwritingthese/pseuds/ihatemyselfforwritingthese
Summary: What happens when a regular morning turns into something more?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	A Happy Accident

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is technically incomplete it just abruptly ends but it could be seen as finished? i don't write 1d anymore so none of the fics on this account will be worked on besides grammar checking
> 
> enjoy!

After tiptoeing around each other for months, all through X Factor, even after they got a place together, the dam finally broke.

It was Sunday and Louis, for some God forsaken reason, was awake before eight. They had nothing to do that day, so why he was awake was beyond him. He let out a frustrated groan and shoved his face into his pillow, trying to force himself back to sleep.

He laid there, breathing deeply into his pillow for all of forty two seconds before he rolled over, letting out a frustrated huff. He pushed himself up in bed and sat back against the headboard as he brought his hands up to rub at his eyes.

Just as he pulled his hands away and blinked his eyes open, his door creaked open and Harry’s face popped into view. Louis sent him a small but tired smile, the boy returning the gesture with a soft grin.

He padded into the room carrying two mugs and climbed into the bed, handing Louis one of the cups. “Thought I heard you up.” Harry murmured, shuffling over so he and Louis were pressed side by side.

Louis inhaled some of the steam coming off the tea through his nose, relaxing slightly as he brought the mug up to take a sip.

“Thanks, Haz.” Louis whispered. “Why’re you up so early?” He asked softly.

“S’ not that early, love. But I’m not sure, just kinda woke up, I guess. Not too bothered.” Harry replied, turning to nuzzle into Louis’ neck.

Louis let out a small snort and brought his hand up to flick Harry’s nose. “You’re such a nuisance.” Louis mumbled halfheartedly.

He brought his mug up and took another sip before letting out a small sigh. He felt Harry smile against his skin before the boy pulled back, taking a sip of his tea.

Louis reached out and grabbed the remote off the side table, pointing it towards the TV and turning it on. “Any requests? “ He asked.

“Hmm, I don’t care. You pick.” Harry said softly.

Louis let out a small hum and put on Nigella, bringing his knees up to wrap his arms around them. They sat there for a few minutes before Louis broke the silence.

“You should make me that, Hazza.” Louis murmured, watching Nigella cook some sort of French toast dish.

“Right now?” Harry asked quietly.

“Doesn’t have to be. Just whenever. Surprise me.” Louis muttered.

Harry let out a small laugh and nodded. “Alright then.” He said.

A small smile broke out on Louis’ face as he turned to press a kiss to Harry’s cheek. Apparently, Harry had a similar idea because before Louis could register what was happening their lips were touching. Both of their eyes went wide but they didn’t move for a second until Louis pulled back, his cheeks flushing as he quickly turned away, staring down at his mug of tea.

Harry was still in the same position, staring wide eyed at the side of Louis’ head. They were quiet for a few seconds before they both spoke up.

“Sorry.” “I’m sorry.” They said at the same time.

“No, I- I didn’t- I’m sorry.” Louis whispered, clutching onto his mug of tea like it was the only thing keeping him from crying out of embarrassment, which it probably was.

“I didn’t- I just- Lou- Sorry.” Harry stuttered out, blushing bright red as he turned to stare at the TV.

“It- It’s alright. Accidents happen.” Louis mumbled.

“Yeah. Accidents.” Harry whispered, almost disappointment to his tone.

“I-“ Louis cut himself off, bringing up his mug and downing the rest of his tea before putting it on the nightstand.

They sat there in silence for at least ten minutes, neither of them moving, until Louis glanced over to Harry. The boy had a blank expression on his face as he stared idly at the TV.

“Hey, Haz…” Louis whispered.

“Yeah, Lou?” Harry replied, not looking away from the TV.

“I’m sor-“

“Don’t, Lou. It’s fine.” Harry whispered.

“Seriously. I didn’t mean to.” Louis said quietly.

“Lou. It’s fine. Not the end of the world. Like you said, accidents happen.” Harry said coldly before moving to get off the bed.

Louis reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him back down. “Don’t go.” Louis whispered.

“Lou, I-“ Harry started, trying to pull his hand out of Louis’ grip.

“Haz. Just- Can I-“ Louis stuttered out.

Harry let out a small sigh and turned towards Louis, staring at the boy’s face. He looked scared, fear in his eyes.

Harry’s eyes widened and he immediately moved over to the boy, curling up next to him.

“What’s up, Lou?” Harry said softly, twining their fingers together on top of their thighs.

Louis didn’t say anything, just turned towards Harry, pausing for a split second, before leaning forward and pressing their lips together. His eyes squeezed shut as Harry’s went wide, but the boy didn’t pull away.

“Lou…” Harry mumbled against his lips.

“No. Just-“ Louis mumbled, pressing further into Harry’s lips as he squeezed the boy’s hand.

Harry let out a sigh and brought his hand up to cup Louis’ cheek as he shut his eyes.

“Yeah?” Louis whispered.

“Mhm.” Harry hummed out, tilting his head as their lips started moving together.

Louis let out a quiet moan as he brought his hand up to clutch at Harry’s bare chest, his fingers curling into the boy’s skin. Harry let out a small groan before pushing his tongue out to press against Louis’ lips. Louis slowly parted his lips and let Harry’s tongue inside, lightly pushing his out to meet Harry’s.

Louis let out a soft noise and pulled back from Harry’s lips, shuffling around until he was straddling Harry’s lap. Louis pushed his face into Harry’s neck, sucking and biting softly as Harry’s breathing got deeper.

“Lou, I-“ Harry gasped out.

“Wanted you for so long. Fuck, Haz. You have no idea.” Louis groaned out.

“Lou. Lou-“ Harry panted out.

Louis froze. “Shit. Shit, shit. Fuck, I’m so sorry. You don’t want this, do you? Oh my God. I’m so fucking sorry.” Louis whispered, immediately pulling back, staring horrified down at Harry. “Shit. Oh my God.” He gasped, immediately moving off of Harry.

“Lou- Fuck, no. I didn’t- It’s-“

“Don’t, Harry. Don’t. Please, just never talk about this again. Oh my God.” Louis breathed out, bringing his hands up to hide his face.

Before Louis knew what was happening, Harry was on top of him, prying the boy’s hands away from his face. Louis’ face was bright red and his eyes were shiny with unshed tears.

“No, no, no. Lou, no.” Harry rushed out. He grabbed Louis’ face in his hands and pressed their lips together. “Fuck. I want you too. So fucking bad. Wanted you since the beginning.” Harry mumbled, pressing their lips firmly together.

Louis let out a whimper and nodded, bringing his arms to wrap around Harry’s neck, pulling the boy impossibly closer. Harry let out a groan and parted his lips, pushing his tongue into Louis’ mouth when the boy’s lips parted. Louis let out a whine and moved his hands to Harry’s hair, twisting his hands in the strands and tugging.

Louis let out a groan and pressed his hips up. He was already half hard from just waking up and he was growing harder by the minute. Harry got the idea and rolled his hips down, both of them moaning at the friction.

Louis let out a soft moan as Harry continuously ground into his lap. He moved his hand from the boy’s curls to Harry’s back, scratching along the skin. Harry let out a loud groan and pulled back from Louis’ lips, pushing his face into the boy’s neck.

Louis let out a quiet groan and turned his head, licking along the shell of Harry’s ear. “Fuck, Haz. I want you in me. Please. I want you inside me. Need you to-“ Louis whispered, his hands grabbing at Harry’s back.

“Shit. What?” Harry gasped out, grinding harder into Louis’ lap.

“I- I want you to fuck me. Harry, please. _Fuck_. Please, Haz.” Louis moaned out.

“Lou- I- I’ve never-“ Harry whispered, stilling his hips.

“Fuck. Sorry. Never- Never what? Never, like- With a guy, or?” Louis asked breathlessly.

“I just- Never. With anybody. I- I’ve been with people but never fully, like-“ Harry cut himself off, sitting back on Louis’ lap, blushing down at him.

“I- Oh. You- How- How far have you gone?” Louis asked quietly.

“I, uhm- I’ve given a few blow jobs and I got fingered once.” Harry mumbled shyly.

“Alright, that’s- Alright. Uhm, so, do you want to? Like, fuck me?” Louis whispered.

“I- Yeah, yeah. I definitely do.” Harry breathed out.

“Come on, then.” Louis said, small smile on his face. He reached up for Harry, grabbing the boy’s face in his hands, pulling him down for a kiss. He lightly dragged their lips together before pulling back. “You ever fingered someone?” Louis asked softly. Harry shook his head. “You ever fingered yourself?” Louis questioned.

“Yeah…” Harry whimpered.

“Good, good. Yeah, okay. Same concept. Just- Lube’s in the drawer.” Louis said softly.

“Fuck. Yeah, okay.” Harry breathed out, reaching over to the drawer. He pulled it open and felt around, grabbing the small bottle when his hand brushed over it. He placed it on the bed before reaching back over to the drawer, feeling around again. “Lou, d’ you- d’ you have condoms?” Harry asked quietly, shifting so he could look in the drawer.

“Oh, fuck. No. No, shit. I don’t. Alright. It’s okay. We don’t have to do this right now.” Louis whispered.

“I- Lou, wait- I- You- You’re clean, right?” Harry asked quietly. Louis nodded slowly, staring curiously up at Harry. “Well, I- I’m clean, so- I mean- Never mind. Yeah. Not right now.” Harry whispered, looking down to his hands that he had twisted together.

“I- You- Without a-“ Louis barely got out.

“No, no. It’s fine. It was stupid. Sorry.” Harry whispered, blushing slightly.

“I- I- Yeah. We can. It’s alright. I’d like that.” Louis said softly, reaching out for Harry’s hands. He twined their fingers together and pulled on Harry’s hands until the boy was leaning over him, looking down into his eyes. Harry looked hesitant, to say the least. “It’s alright, love. I want to, but only if you do too.” Louis said gently.

A little bit of the fear dissipated from Harry’s features and he slowly nodded. “I- Yeah. Okay. I’m gonna-“ Harry said quietly. He moved off of Louis and pulled down the boy’s boxers before taking off his own.

“Oh, fuck.” Louis breathed out.

Harry glanced up to Louis’ face worriedly. “What?” Harry croaked. Louis was staring at his cock and Harry glanced down too. “Lou, what- What’s wrong?” Harry whispered quietly, self consciously, shifting around as he moved his hands to cover himself, blushing bright red.

“Oh, no, Haz. Nothing- Everything’s fine. Just- Jesus. You’re really big. Really _thick_. God.” Louis groaned out.

“Oh. Well- I mean- Uhm- I just- Sorry?” Harry stuttered out.

“Good thing, love. Really good thing.” Louis murmured

“I- Oh. Okay, yeah… Alright.” Harry breathed out, still covering himself.

“Move your hands, sweetheart. I wanna see.” Louis said softly. Harry let out a whimper but nodded, slowly pulling his hands away, letting them rest by his sides. “Beautiful, love. So gorgeous.” Louis murmured.

Harry took in a shaky breath and smiled softly before trailing his eyes over Louis’ body. The boy was smiling up at him, slightly flushed down to his chest. His chest was rising and falling as he took steady breaths and his cock was resting on his stomach, flushed red and leaking. The boy’s thighs were spread, legs bent and falling open.

“You’re so beautiful, Lou.” Harry whispered.

Louis smiled slightly, letting out a small, “Thanks.”

Harry glanced up to Louis’ face before slowly moving between the boy’s legs. He let out a shaky breath and reached out for the lube, opening it and shakily pouring some onto his fingers.

“Haz, just relax, love. We really don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” Louis said softly.

“No, no. I really want to.” Harry whispered.

“Alright. Just take your time. We don’t have to rush. Got the whole day.” Louis told him.

“Yeah, yeah. Okay.” Harry said quietly. “Lou, can you, uhm- Here, just-“ He reached down with his clean hand and pushed his leg up.

“Oh, yeah, of course.” Louis chuckled breathily. He reached down and hooked his arms around the backs of his knees, pulling his legs up to his chest.

“Lou- You- Oh.” Harry breathed out, staring down between Louis’ thighs before glancing up. “You’re really flexible.” He whispered.

Louis barked out a laugh and nodded. “Yeah, comes in handy.” He said with a smirk.

Harry rolled his eyes and shuffled closer, smile on his face. “Lou, can I, uhm-“ He whispered, glancing down.

“Yeah, please do.” Louis smiled out.

“Okay, yeah, I’m gonna-“ Harry slowly brought his hand, gently pressing his fingers against the boy’s hole.

Louis let out a heavy sigh and nodded, his fingers clenching around his legs.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was hidden in the depths on my abort mission folder on my computer so theres that
> 
> you can find me on twitter @beesthots


End file.
